Dangerous Protector
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Something about Mori stood out to Haruhi from the first time she walked into the 3rd music room. He's always been there to protect her but what happens when she gets injured and it's his fault? Will she ever forgive him? Will he ever forgive himself? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought the fanfic with Hani-senpai was adorable. Now it's time for my Mori fanfic. Yay, I hope you love it!**

(HaruhiPOV)

_Even the library is loud; I wonder where I can find a quiet place to study. _Haruhi Fujioka walked through the south hall of Ouran Academy. _Hm, this place looks empty_. She holds the book close and opens the door to Music Room #3 and is greeted by rose petals and 6 men. There was one who stood out from the rest. He was tall and had black hair with deep gray eyes. He didn't say much but his eyes seemed to say it all. He walks over to her and picks her up in his arms, "Haruhi, wake up now."

Haruhi awakes with a start. _It was just another strange dream this week. _She rubs her eyes and gets ready for school. _I hope Tamaki-senpai doesn't put us in ridiculous cosplays today. _She yawns and grabs her school bag, "I'm heading to school now dad. I'll be back after Host Club is over." Just when she reaches for the door handle she feels her father place his hand on her head, "Are you alright Haruhi? You haven't skipped breakfast since your mother died. Is something bothering you?" She looks up at him and smiles, "I'm fine dad, I'm just not hungry today." Ranka smiles, "Alright sweetheart, have a fun day at school." He waves goodbye as Haruhi walks out of the door.

~At Host Club~

"Thank you for visiting us today ladies. We shall see you tomorrow." Haruhi smiles at the girls as they leave the club room for closing. She exhales and starts to clean up the tea cups when she's bombarded with a bear hug from Tamaki. "HA-RU-HI! COME TO MY PLACE AFTER SCHOOL! IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN AND WE CAN PLAY WITH ANNTIONETTE!" He spins her around in a circle and then the Hitachiin twins wrap their arms around Haruhi and try to get her away from Tamaki. "No way! She's our toy boss!"

"Devil twins! Get away from my daughter!" Tamaki and the twins continue to fight over Haruhi and end up knocking over the tea set and it crashes to the floor. Kyoya sighs and pushes up his glasses but doesn't say anything. "Guys please stop. I have to head home now." She tries to get away from them but her pleas are useless. "M-Mori-senpai! Help!" Mori looks up from the table and towards where Haruhi screamed from. In the blink of an eye she is now being help bridal style in the silent hosts' arms. "Um, Mori-senpai, you didn't have to take it that far." The twins look up at them and then shrug and go off and do their own thing.

She looks up at the large host, "Uh, thank you Mori-senpai." She smiles slightly and he gently lets her down onto the floor. "Hn" He turns around and walks back over to Hani.

(MoriPOV)

_Mitsukuni knows already but he hasn't said anything, I should just leave it alone. _Takashi sits down next to Mitsukuni and sighs inaudibly. Mitsukuni looks up at the large host, "Takashi when are you going to tell Haru-chan that you like her?" He smiles and takes a big bite of cake. "Hn" Takashi exhales, _I'm not sure Mitsukuni. I may never tell her at all._

**A/N: This just didn't want to be written. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short but my brain was exploding so I had to do it or you would get the story tomorrow. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow or tonight depends on how I feel. R & R bros!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I won't be updating until Sunday because I am going to my grandparents' house. I will post at least two chapters today and at least one on Sunday. Hope you love it!**

***what I call Mori and Hani from time to time may change. So they might be Takashi and Mitsukuni or just Mori and Hani***

(MoriPOV)

"Hello son, how was Kendo practice today?" Mrs. Morinozuka looks up at her son from the book she was reading. "It was fine mother." He looks at her with a blank expression on his face and bows slightly. "I will be going to my room now." She nods and lets him leave. Mori walks down the long hallway to the last door on the left and walks in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

_I have to stay away from Haruhi. _He sets his bag next to his desk. _Mitsukuni is my top priority and nobody else. _Mori sits down on his bed and loosens his tie. _But… She is so small. Haruhi can't protect herself against stronger opponents._ He runs his hand through his hair and sighs as he lies down on the bed. _She can barely defend herself against Tamaki and the twins. She… She needs a protector, or at least… She needs to learn how to protect herself in some way. _

"Takashi, it's time for dinner!" He opens his eyes and hears banging on the door. "I will be right there Satoshi." His voice is stiff and lifeless. Mori gets up off his bed and unlocks the door when he hears his younger brother walk away. _Maybe dinner will help clear my mind. _He leaves his room and walks down to the dining room.

"Glad of you to make is son. Your brother has been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes now. Is something going on that we should know about?" His father looks up at him with a cold stare that sends chills down his back. "No father, I just dozed off is all." Mori sits down at the table and begins to eat the yoshoku. "Takashi, will let me see the host club tomorrow?" He looks up at his brother Satoshi, "Why would you want to see that?" He shrugs, "Maybe it's because I want to know why you even stay at that place. You're never home between school, that club, and kendo. I want you home Takashi." Mori sighs and finishes the food. "Fine, but only after it is over, Kyoya will not allow any more distractions." He looks at his parents, "Mother, Father, I am heading to my room now." He gets up and heads to his room and sleeps.

(HaruhiPOV)

"It was great seeing you again ladies. I hope you enjoy your weekend." Haruhi smiles just as the last of the customers leave the room. _I seemed so distracted today, I wonder why. _She puts the empty cups on the tray and takes them into the kitchen where she sees Mori. "Oh, hello Mori-senpai, are you getting Hani-senpai more cake?" She sets the dishes in the sink. "No, my brother is coming." Haruhi starts the water and then looks at him. _He has a brother? I didn't know that. _"Brother?" He nods, "Yea, he's a year younger than you." She starts washing the dishes, "I didn't know that. Is he going to be here soon?" Mori takes out his phone and looks at it, "He should be here now." Haruhi blinks as he leaves the kitchen. _He must have something going on with his brother; I shouldn't get involved though it would be wrong. _

She finishes the dishes and walks back into the club room to see Mori and younger looking version of him sitting on the couch. "Um, is this your brother Mori-senpai?" She sits down across from them. "Hn. Yes." Mori looks at the ground. "Who the hell are you shorty?" Haruhi looks at his brother in surprise. "I'm sorry?" He narrows his eyes, "I said who are you?" She blinks, "I'm Haruhi, I work here at the club with your brother, and you are?"

"Satoshi Morinozuka, don't talk to me commoner." Mori clenches his fists slightly, "Satoshi, treat my friends with respect." He narrows his eyes at Mori, "Fine brother, but mother and father won't approve of you being in a club with this girl." _How does he know I'm a girl? _"Satoshi, why do you think I am a female?" He laughs and looks at Haruhi, "It would take a fool not to see that you are obviously an attractive girl who just needs a little bit more up front."

"Satoshi please watch what you say." Mori sounds fairly timid around his brother. "Please don't make those comments Satoshi; I am sure your brother does not like it." Haruhi looks around awkwardly. "Haruhi, your father would want you home." Mori looks up at her, "Oh, you're right. I have to head to the store to pick up rice and beef for dinner tonight. Thank you Mori-senpai." She grabs her bag and heads to the market.

(MoriPOV)

As soon as he and Satoshi are the last two in the room Mori abruptly stands up, "Why did you say that Satoshi?" He looks up at his older brother, "I've seen that girl before around the city, and I do not know how to express most feelings brother." Mori blinks, _He… He likes Haruhi? _He looks at his younger brother, "So you like Haruhi? But, you're younger than her." Satoshi chuckles slightly, "And you are older than her brother, but that does not stop your feelings. I won't tell mother and father if you get her to despise you." Mori blinks, _how would I ever do that? _He sighs and sits down again. "Just do something to make her angry. It's fairly simple," Satoshi stands up "Do it or I will tell mother and father you have dishonored the clan." He grabs his school bag and leaves Mori alone in the room. _I have to make Haruhi hate me._

**A/N: I will post the next chapter later or on Sunday. The real action starts in chapter three. YAY. AND OMG VIC MIGNOGNA RESPONDED TO MY EMAIL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So some people have been saying that Satoshi is being very OOC. I've never read the manga so I don't know how he's supposed to act so I just rolled him in a ball, chewed him up, spit him out, and made him my own. XD This chapter may be a bit short or something. Idunno**

(HaruhiPOV)

_Dad should be home soon, unless he decides to take overtime again. _Haruhi sighs and puts the groceries in the fridge. _He's never home anymore; I hope he's not getting into any trouble. _She goes into the living room and sits down on the couch thinking about what Mori's brother said to her after Club today. She chuckles to herself, "There's nothing to worry about he's just a kid." Haruhi rubs her eyes and lays back, "Just a kid…" Her eyes slowly close as she falls into a dreamless sleep.

(MoriPOV)

"Mother and father won't be home for a while; they went out to dinner with a business associate of father's." Satoshi tosses his bag on the couch. _What is going on with Satoshi? _Mori yawns slightly and looks at his brother, "What's wrong with you Satoshi? Why are you acting like such a prick?" He glares at his brother and drops his bag on the floor. Satoshi laughs, "Just go to bed brother, you don't want me to tell father about you dishonoring the clan now do you?" He smirks and walks up to Mori, his head going up to his nose. He glares at his younger brother.

"I didn't dishonor the clan Satoshi!" Takashi picks his brother up by the collar. He glares, "You fell for a commoner Takashi! I think that is enough to dishonor us!" Satoshi spits at Mori and gets out of his grip. He clutches his fists and takes a step forward but stops. _It would be no use chasing him; I should just go to bed. _He sighs and goes into his room and removes his shirt. _I should clear my mind before I do anything further. _He lies down on the bed and sighs. _Forgive me Haruhi… For what I am about to do to you. _He closes his eyes and goes into a restless sleep.

**A/N: I know that Mori was very OOC in this chapter. I just wanted to do this, my characters will be OOC sometimes though. I know it is REALLY short. I will type a longer chapter tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Playing Heavy Rain so it will be a while between chapters. Hope you guys love this so far.**

(HaruhiPOV)

"HARUHI!" She rubs her eyes as the excited voice screams through the phone. "Um, senpai, why are you calling me so early in the morning? It's only 7:43, you should still be sleeping." Haruhi yawns slightly, "But Haruhi, I decided to have a surprise Host Club today at noon, and daddy's daughter just HAS TO be there!" She sighs and rubs her eye, "Did you tell Kyoya-senpai about this yet? What about Hani-senpai?" It gets silent on the other end. _Well that shut him up. _Tamaki chuckles nervously, "The meeting will be at 2 instead. Bye bye Haruhi!" _Finally he hung up. _Haruhi yawns and puts the phone back on the table. "Dad didn't get home again last night. I should probably look for him; he's most likely passed out drunk on the stairs again." She gets up and walks out of the apartment.

Haruhi walks down the stairs, _dad is usually out here. Maybe he didn't make the stairs this time. _She walks around the bend when she feels rough hands grab her arm and hold something cold to the back of her head. "Give me all the money on you and I won't kill you." Her eyes widen and she shakily reaches in her pocket and takes out her wallet. "Now place it on the ground little boy." He grips her arm tighter and she winces. _Just remain calm Haruhi, remain calm. _She puts the wallet on the ground and feels a sharp pain against the back of her head and her ribs. "Tell anyone and I will kill you." Haruhi falls to the ground and falls unconscious.

As she starts to come back to consciousness she feels a cool washcloth on her forehead. "It's okay Haruhi. You must be sick; I'll call your Host Club friends and tell them that you won't be able to make it. They called so many times while you were out." Her eyes open slightly as she sees her dad walk over to the phone and call the guys from the Host Club. _I guess it was just a dream again. _She closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

(MoriPOV)

"So Haruhi's sick and won't be able to make it? Okay." Tamaki puts the phone down. "I guess that means we have to cancel today because the entire club has to be here in order for there to be a meeting." Kyoya looks up from his lap top and smirks slightly. _I wonder how bad Haruhi is. _He mentally slaps himself. _No I mustn't worry about her; I have to stay away from her the best I can. _"Mitsukuni time to go" He picks up Hani and places him on his shoulders. "Okay Takashi bye everyone" He smiles happily as Mori and he leave Tamaki's house.

(HaruhiPOV)

"Oh Haruhi are you okay? We heard you were sick." The girls look at her with worried looks. "Here I made you some cookies. I hope you like them." A blushing red head hands Haruhi a small box of cookies. "Thank you I am sure they will be delicious." She smiles her 'Natural Host' smile, "I'm fine ladies, and it was just a small cold. It was nothing I couldn't pull through. I will see you all tomorrow at the next Host Club." The girls giggle and leave as Host Club ends. _I should just stick with the story that I was sick for now; I don't want anyone to worry. _Haruhi places the empty cups on the tray and makes her way towards the kitchen when she trips over something and everything crashes to the floor and she hears child like crying.

Her eyes widen when she looks over to see Hani on the floor crying. "Mitsukuni" Mori rushes over and crouches by Hani. "Hani-senpai," She gets up and walks over "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Haruhi reaches down to try and comfort Hani when she is stopped by the iron grip of Mori. "Don't touch him Fujioka." Her eyes widen when she hears a crack and feels a sharp pain up through her arm. She falls to the ground and holds her arm as Mori lets go. Haruhi looks up at him, he has no remorse in his expression but his eyes are full of pain and anguish. She winces as she tries to get up, "Haruhi!" The twins run over to her and help her up to the couch. "Mori-senpai you bastard! What did she do to you?" Tamaki stands over Mori yelling at him. Haruhi tries to open her mouth but now words come out.

Tear roll down her cheeks as the pain intensifies. Her breathing grows heavier and then slows as her vision grows blurry. _Mori-senpai…_ Haruhi falls into a deep state of unconsciousness.

**A/N: Not a lot of people are reading this. My Kyoya/Haruhi one was a lot more popular. I guess that is a favored pairing. Oh well, I'm still going to keep writing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally I have school on a Tuesday for the first time in 3 weeks. Now I will have Study Hall and write this chapter for you. Oh, and honestly, I have to say that Kyoya/Haruhi is my favorite pairing but Mori/Haruhi is a close second. Then it's Kaoru/Haruhi and Hikaru/Haruhi. Hani/Haruhi is more like kiddie love and I just don't like Tamaki/Haruhi. **

(MoriPOV)

Mitsukuni pulls him over to the kitchen, "Why'd you hurt Haru-chan Takashi?" The little host looks up at him with steel eyes. _Mitsukuni is mad at me. Haruhi is in pain. _Takashi sighs, "It is none of your business Mitsukuni." He turns towards the door when he feels a small but strong grip on his wrist. "Haruhi did nothing Takashi!" Mitsukuni has tears in his eyes, "You didn't have to hurt her!" He takes Takashi and flips him into the wall. _This is my entire fault. I've not only lost Haruhi, but I am losing Mitsukuni as well. _He looks up at his smaller cousin. _My honor and loyalty are not worth this. _"Mitsukuni"

"I hate you Takashi! I never want to see you again!" He turns and runs out of the room leaving Usa-chan behind.

(KyoyaPOV)

He jumps up from his chair, knocking his lap top to the floor, when he hears Haruhi's scream. Kyoya looks over and sees Mori sitting there and Haruhi collapsed next to him. _What did he do to her? _He walks over to Hani and whispers in his ear, "I will call the hospital and they will be here soon. Find out why Mori-senpai did this." Kyoya stands up and opens his phone. _He better have had a good reason for this. _He dials the number and calls the hospital.

(HaruhiPOV)

_I can't see. My arm hurts. _She feels a heavy pulsing in her head. _It hurts to breathe. _Haruhi tries to open her eyes but is unable to. _Wait there are people here? Where am I? _"She has three bruised ribs and a concussion. But those are from days ago. Her most recent injury is that it seems whatever did this broke her right pink and ring finger, her wrist, and her forearm. There are slight contusions traveling up the whole arm though. It must have been quite a force to do such damage." _What happened to me? _The pulsing gets worse and her breathing get heavy.

"I… I am not sure who did this but she will be fine right?" She hears a sigh come from across the room, "Her arm and injuries will heal. But there seems to be emotional trauma and she might not be the same until the person who did this apologizes and she truly forgives them. Now I must leave Mr. Ohtori, Mr. Suoh. I shall be back later." Haruhi hears a door open and two people walk out and then it closes.

Footsteps come towards her bed and stop right next to her. She feels a strong but soft hand take hers gently, "I shall come and see you tomorrow after Host Club. Don't be mad at Mori-senpai forever." _Kyoya-senpai… What is he doing here? _She feels a soft pair of lips gently touch her cheek and then his entire presence leaves the room and she is left in silence.

(MoriPOV)

Mori sits there against the cabinets of his bedroom with small tears slowly falling down his cheeks. _I can't believe I hurt Haruhi like that. Mitsukuni hates me now and Haruhi will never forgive me. _He takes a deep breath and quietly sobs to himself. _It's not fair. _He clenches his fists tightly. "It's not fucking fair!" He punches his wall with all the strength his anguish could muster and then collapses to his knees. "What have I done? I let my loyalty get in the way of my friends feelings." Mori rises to his feet. "I have to tell Satoshi I can't do this anymore." He turns around and heads to his younger brother's room.

"Satoshi open up please." He knocks on the door and the door opens. "Hello brother, did you do what I asked?" Mori sighs, "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't care if you tell mother and father that I'm in love with a commoner. I did what you wanted and it caused Mitsukuni and the entire club to hate me for it. I am done Satoshi." He turns around to head for his room. "Fine, then I will be telling mother and father." Satoshi runs down the hall and Mori goes in and locks himself in his room. "I love you Haruhi, I will work hard to try and get you to forgive me." He sighs as he hears his father's furious yell coming from the sitting room. "TAKASHI GET OVER HERE NOW!" _I love you, please don't hate me forever. _Mori sighs and slowly opens his door and heads towards the dining room where he sees his father's furious face and his mother's obviously disappointed one.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload. I needed to think about what to write next. **

(MoriPOV)

"Takashi sweetheart, why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" His mother speaks with a very soft and sweet tone. He sighs, "Mother… I'm sor…" His father cuts him off with a slap to the face. "You have betrayed your clan Takashi!" Mori blinks and stumbles back slightly from the sudden blow. "Father I…" He slaps him again, "Do not speak Takashi; you are hereby on an indefinite vow of silence until I say so! Is that understood?" Mori takes a deep breath and nods. _How am I to ever tell Haruhi how sorry I am? _He looks at the ground and sighs. _My father never appreciated me. I… I need to stand up for myself. _

"Very good, now go to your room and do not come out until dinner is ready." Mr. Morinozuka dismisses Mori and walks away. He sighs and goes and locks himself in his room. _Why are you so weak Takashi? _He pounds his fist slightly against the wall. _You can barely stand up to your father._ He hits the wall with both hands. _You can barely stand up to your younger brother. _Mori hits the wall harder. _Most of all… _He takes a deep breath and clenches his fist. _Most of all you can't even stand up for the women you love! You're weak Takashi! _He punches the wall, causing his knuckles to bleed. _You are weak and… _he falls to his knees, _and this is why you don't deserve her._

(HaruhiPOV)

_I want to wake up. Why can't I? _Haruhi sighs as she feels a warm tear roll down her cheek. _Mori-senpai, why won't you come? You hurt and left me alone. Please… Just please come back. I… I forgive you. _Her breath evens out and her headache is all but gone. "Doctor Miagi! The patient is waking up!" She hears the door open and a pair of footsteps hurry in. "She is? Hurry up and get the counselor or else we may never be able to report whoever did this to the police." She slowly opens her eyes, "It's too bright in here." Haruhi squint and sits up slowly just as an older man walks in with a clip board.

"I am Mr. Mizune. Would you please tell me what caused these injuries you have?" Haruhi looks down at the blanket; _I can't tell him Mori-senpai did it. _She looks back up at the man, "A man attacked me last weekend and he found me again after school. I guess he thought I had more than I could offer and he got angry and attacked me." She breathes shakily but steadies her breath. "I see, and could you describe the attacker for me?" Haruhi shakes her head, "I couldn't see his face, he wouldn't let me turn around." _At least that wasn't a lie. I just have to protect Mori or else he'll end up in jail. _"What did his voice sound like?"

"It… It sounded like he was very well educated and that it was strained. I think he disguised his voice so I wouldn't know what he really sounded like." _It did sound familiar though. _She thinks and realizes she saw something. "Wait, but I did see his hands. He has young looking hands and he had a small golden ring on his right ring finger. It had an engraving on it but I couldn't read what it said."

"Very good Miss Fujioka, that's a good start for getting the man who did this. Do you wish to be discharged now?" She looks at him, "Yes please, and don't bother calling my father. I can get a ride home." The man nods and leaves the room. She crawls across the bed and grabs her phone. _Should I call Kyoya-senpai? No he would just add it to my debt. Maybe I should call Hani-senpai. He is the most level-headed right now. _She flips open the phone and dials in his number hoping he'll pick up. "Hello?" A childish voice on the other line sounds like it's been crying. "Hani-senpai, could you pick me up from the hospital? I need a ride home so I can be there for when my dad gets home in the morning."

"I'll just take you to my house Haru-chan; it looks like it's going to rain and besides, Usa-chan and I are lonely without Takashi here." She blinks, "Mori-senpai isn't with you? What happened?"

"Nothing, he's just at home. I and Usa-chan will be there to pick you up soon just wait about 10 minutes. Bye Haru-chan!" Hani hangs up the phone.

(MoriPOV)

A soft knocks comes from the other side of his door. "Takashi, please let me in. Your father overreacted. I am not mad at you for loving her; I am just upset that you didn't tell us." He gets up off the floor and opens the door to see his mother's crying face. "Mother, what happened?" She walks into the room and closes the door, "You know… Your father has quite a temper. But he means well." She smiles slightly and then it disappears. "Mother I… I'm going to tell father that I am no longer his son." His mother looks up at him in surprise, "Why Takashi?"

"B-Because he is a terrible person; he doesn't respect me, he praises Satoshi for everything, he hits you, and… And most of all it's because… I love Haruhi, mother. I love her and I want to be with her." She slightly smiles, "You have grown up my son. I am very proud of you. I hope you and Haruhi are very happy together." He smiles, "Thank you mother." Mori leaves his room and heads to the office to face his father.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story is kind of depressing isn't it? Don't worry I have a special idea for this chapter and the next one. I may have to change the rating though XD**

(MoriPOV)

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. "Who is it? What do you want? Oh whatever, come in." Mori slowly enters the room and closes the door behind him. His father looks at him drunkenly, "What do you want Takashi? I told you to go to your room." He stands up and walks up to Mori. "Mr. Morinozuka you are no longer a father to me." Mori takes a step back from his used to be father.

"What did you say to me? I told you not to speak." He grabs a nearby kendo stick and swings at Mori who blocks it with his bare hand. "You are no longer my father. I revoke my rights to inherit the family business. I am leaving Akira and there is nothing you can do about it. Mother already allowed it." Akira stands there in shock and drops the kendo stick. "If… If that is what you wish Takashi. But just know that you are no longer allowed in my household ever again." Mori bows and leaves the office. _I finally did it. Now I have to get Haruhi to forgive me._

(HaruhiPOV)

"Hi Haru-chan!" Hani stands outside the hospital doors holding his Usa-chan happily. She smiles, "Hi Hani-senpai, I'm glad I'm out of the hospital now." She walks with him to the limo and gets inside. He giggles and gets in after her and closes the door. "Yep! Now Tama-chan and Hika-chan can stop worrying so much. Even Kyo-chan was worried." _Kyoya-senpai was worried about me. _

When they arrive ant Hani's house there is another limo out front. "Oh, that's Takashi's car. I wonder why he's here." His voice no longer sounds happy. _I wonder what happened between them._ She gets out of the car and grabs her suitcase. "Hani-senpai, could you head to my house and pick up my homework?" He nods and closes the door and the limo drives away. She looks up at the sky, _it sure looks cloudy. I hope it doesn't rain soon._ Haruhi walks along the walk way and walks through the front door.

"Let me take your bag miss. Master Morinozuka is in the study in case you want to look for him." The maid takes Haruhi's bag. "Okay, thank you." She smiles and hurries off to Haruhi's room. _I… I should probably talk to Mori-senpai and tell him that I'm not mad at him. _She starts to wander around the house looking for the study.

(MoriPOV)

_How do I tell her? _He paces back and forth across the room. _There is no way she'll forgive me. I put her in the hospital for god's sake. _He stops pacing when he hears a small knock at the door. Mori looks up and sees Haruhi standing there with her arm in a cast. A wave of guilt flows over him. _I still can't believe I hurt her. _

"M-Mori-senpai can I talk to you?" She slowly walks up to him and her face is slightly flushed. _She looks so cute… Stop it Takashi, this is serious. _"What is it Haruhi?" He gently takes her arm and sits her down in a chair. She looks nervous. "It… It's about what happened… I… I just wanted to say that… I forgive you. I don't hate you Mori-senpai," she looks up at him, "I could never hate you because I…" She places her hand on his cheek and kisses his lips softly. "I… I love you."

**A/N: YAY finally something happy in this story. This was getting so depressing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just realized I only wrote 8 chapters of this. I thought it was gonna be a bit longer. XD well should I continue with the Ouran fanfics for now or should I do some other animes before I write the rest of the other Ouran ones? Please type your answer in the review thingy. Oh and this is a lemony chapter, it won't be too graphic or else I'd have to change the story rating to M instead of T.**

(HaruhiPOV)

She feels his stronghand being gently placed on her waist as he softly kisses her back. Haruhi can tell he is trying to restrain himself. She wraps her non-broken arm around his neck and pulls herself closer to him. There is a low grumble in the back of his throat as he wraps his arms around her and picks her up and places her on the desk.

(MoriPOV)

_She feels so good. _He lets out a sigh and lets his hand travel up her back. _Control yourself Takashi; she's still so frail and just… So much younger than you, _Mori grabs Haruhi's hand and unwraps it from his neck and pulls away slightly. "Haruhi, we shouldn't." She looks up at him with sparkling brown eyes. "O-of course, H-Hani-senpai should be back soon." She slides herself off the desk. "I should get going now." She slips past him with a disappointed look on her face and leaves the room.

_Takashi, you're an idiot. You're an idiot for loving her… But you're also an idiot for letting her go. _He looks and watches her leave. _This isn't good, I have to get Mitsukuni to talk to her about this._

**A/N: Really, really sorry about the length of the chapter. I just couldn't think of anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHH I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT MY LOVELIES. Sowwy, I was finishing a video product and ended up posting 5 videos on YouTube. If you wanna watch them go to **

** user/XxButtMunchersxX?feature=BF**

(HaruhiPOV)

She silently walks down the hall and ends up in the living room where she sees Hani sitting on the couch eating cake. "Hi Hani-senpai, I kind of got lost getting back from the bathroom." He smiles "It's okay Haru-chan! I and Usa-chan were just eating cake. But it's kind of late now so we're going to bed. I'll have Mia-chan escort you to your room." A black haired woman walks into the room, "I-Is this M-Miss Fujioka sir?" She tries to avoid eye contact with Hani. He smiles, "Yep! Please escort Haru-chan to her room Mia-chan." She bows slightly, "Y-Yes Haninozuka-san. Right this way Miss Fujioka." Mia blushes and walks down the hall with Haruhi not far behind.

"You like Hani-senpai don't you?" Haruhi looks at the maid quizzically. "I… Y-Yes I do, but I am just his maid, he would never see me the same way." She blushes and opens a door, "This is your room madam, if you need anything just call." Haruhi smiles, "Thank you," she walks in the room "Oh and I think he likes you too. I can just tell these things sometimes." Mia looks at her and smiles slightly, "I shall see you in the morning Miss Fujioka." She closes the door and leaves Haruhi alone in the room.

She places her bag on the bag and starts unpacking. _I wonder how long I'm going to be here. Hani-senpai never specified how long my stay was. _She places her clothes in the empty closet when she hears a slight rumble come from the outside. Her eyes widen, _please don't be a thunder storm. _She turns her head slightly when a loud crack of thunder booms. _No… No! Not a thunder storm! _She drops the items in her hands and stiffly takes a step back when the thunder booms again. She winces and runs to the door, opening it quickly and runs into the long dark hallway.

_Which way… Which way do I go? _Her breathing grows heavy and takes a step back when more thunder sounds. Haruhi's eyes widen and she bolts down the hall. _Gotta find somewhere safe; I have to get away from the thunder. _She continues to run until something grabs her arm. She lets out a scream and tries to get away, but it pulls her close and wraps its arms around her. Haruhi blinks, _is this Mori-senpai? _He picks her up and takes her into a room and sits on the bed and sets her on his lap. "It's alright… Haruhi" The thunder cracks again and she winces. He gently rubs her arm. He rocks her back and forth slowly and sings:

**(Stop reading and go to watch?v=bARzN2C4TFc)**

Haruhi's breath evens out and she begins to close her eyes as she listens to his soothing voice. She smiles slightly and falls into a calm and dreamless sleep.

(MoriPOV)

He looks at her sleeping face and sighs. _I'm glad I got her to sleep. _He smiles and kisses the top of her head. "Sleep well Haruhi" Mori lays her down on the bed and covers her up. _I love you. _He lays down about a foot away from her and falls asleep happily.

**A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry guys I haven't had a big muse recently but I am getting some so don't worry. I will write more Ouran's but I may take a break after I finish this one and write stuff from different animes like Bleach, Kuroshitsuji, Death Note, and some OC thing I've been thinking of.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Story is going to end soon. I kind of lost the feeling for it a few chapters ago. But I will write other stories for you guys I promise. It'll probably be three or four more chapters till it ends.**

(MoriPOV)

He slowly opens his eyes and sees a small girl curled up against his chest. _Haruhi…_ He smiles slightly and strokes her hair gently. "Haruhi…" he whispers, "It's time to wake up. Mitsukuni will find you here." She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. "Oh… You're right." She slowly gets off of him and slides off the bed. "I will see you for breakfast Mori-sen…" He cuts her off, "Takashi" She blinks and smiles slightly, "I will see you for breakfast… Takashi." Haruhi smiles at him and leaves the room quietly.

He blinks and blushes from the way his name sounded coming off of her lips. _I really do love her. _Takashi smiles and yawns slightly. "I better get ready for breakfast." He gets up off the bed and gets dressed. _I feel like something happened last night but I'm not sure. I might be forgetting something. _He shrugs it off and finishes getting ready.

(HaruhiPOV)

She tiptoes down the hall way and enters her room. _I guess this means he's my boyfriend. _She smiles and blushes. _I wonder what happened last night after the storm. All I remember is falling asleep in his room. I must be sick because I feel really weird. _Haruhi looks through her clothes and picks out a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. She hums to herself quietly as she gets dressed.

Haruhi walks down the hall into the dining room where she sees Hani and Takashi sitting at the table "Morning Haru-chan!" Hani looks at her with a big smile on his face. She smiles "Good morning to you too Hani-senpai." She walks over and takes a seat unconsciously next to Takashi. She sees him blush slightly out of the corner of her eye. "Your dad called earlier Haru-chan." Hani says as he takes a bite of cake. She looks up at him from across the table, "He did? What did he say?"

"He says he would like you home in about an hour. So after breakfast I and Takashi are going to take you home." He smiles and takes another bite of cake. "Oh there's no need Hani-senpai, I'm sure I could get a taxi ride home." He blinks, "Are you sure Haru-chan?" She nods and smiles, "Of course Hani-senpai." Hani shrugs and smiles, "Okay whatever you want Haru-chan."

She gets into the cab and waves to Hani and Takashi, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at Host Club." She smiles and closes the door as the cab drives away.

(TakashiPOV)

He walks through the house and notices a small gold chain on his bed. He picks it up, _it's Haruhi's. She must have forgotten it here. I'll take it back to her. _He puts it in his pocket and walks to the front door. "I'll be right back Mitsukuni." He gets on his motorcycle and rides to Haruhi's apartment where he sees here getting out of the cab on the other side of the street across from the apartment. He gets off the motorcycle and begins to walk over to her but then he hears a car horn blare loudly.

(HaruhiPOV)

_I forgot my necklace I guess I'll ask Takashi to return it tomorrow. _She grabs her bag and begins to walk across the street when she hears a car horn blare loudly. Haruhi turns to look and sees bright headlights and then complete blackness.

(TakashiPOV)

His eyes widen when he sees the car "Haruhi!" But his screams are useless; he runs over to her limp bleeding body. _NO! God no! Why her, why Haruhi… _He feels the tears stream down his face as the street is soon filled with sirens and lights. _Please don't die Haruhi. Don't die, I don't know what I could do if you died on me now. _

**A/N: I will post one more chapter after this because I already know the ending now. This inspiration hit me like a train. I like trains. *VROOOOOOOM***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last chapter. The ending is going to be a big surprise. You guy would never guess it. **

-8 Months Later-

(TakashiPOV)

"It's been eight months Takashi. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to her." Hani looks at him with lifeless eyes and a pale face. "I was right there Mitsukuni." He sighs and clenches his fists, "I should have saved her." _It's my entire god damn fault! _He breathes heavily and storms off into the next room.

(KyoyaPOV)

He sighs and stares at his laptop. _Nothing's been the same since the accident. All of the hosts have lost their personalities and can barely go through the day. _He begins to type when his cell phone rings; he looks at it curiously before answering it. "This is Kyoya Ohtori speaking. What is it you need?" His voice has no life to it what so ever. "Mr. Ohtori, it is Dr. Hiwajima calling on regards to our patient Haruhi Fujioka. We have some surprising and devastating news." He blinks "What happened to Haruhi?" His voice has a sense of worry to it; it is the most emotion it's had in months. He hears the doctor sigh on the other end of the line. "Miss Fujioka is becoming conscious but we have recently discovered that she is pregnant and she will go into labor soon, but it could very well kill her. We have to perform a C-section and we would like you to come and support her." Kyoya goes completely silent and drops his phone and causes it to crack against the hard floor. _Haruhi's…pregnant? _

He quickly stands up and goes over to Hani, "Hani-senpai, where is Mori-senpai?" Hani looks at him and points at the kitchen. He nods slightly and hurries to the kitchen, "Mori-senpai, you must come with me quickly. It concerns Haruhi…and you."

(TakashiPOV)

_This isn't possible. Haruhi and I didn't…did we? I don't remember. It's possible. _He tries to keep his breath calm as he and Kyoya wait in the hospital waiting room for what seems like days. The doctor finally comes out, "You two may come in now, but be sure not to talk to loud. Miss Fujioka is not used to loud sounds just yet." Him and Kyoya stand up and walk into the room where they see Haruhi holding a small child bundled up in a blanket. "You better see her first. This has been tough for you." Kyoya whispers to him and then leaves the room.

Takashi walks up to Haruhi and she looks at him. "Takashi…" He looks at her and reaches in her pocket. "Your necklace…I was returning it the day of the accident. But I never got a chance to give it to you." He carefully clasps the necklace around her neck and smiles softly. "Thank you for returning it Takashi." She looks at the child and smiles slightly, "She has my eyes, but your hair color." He blinks and kneels by the bed, "So the child is mine?" Haruhi nods and smiles, "Would you like to hold her?" He nods and carefully holds the baby girl.

"I was thinking of naming her Kiseki." Takashi looks at her, "Kiseki?" Haruhi nods, "It's because she's a miracle." He smiles softly and kisses her forehead "Kiseki it is." She smiles and blushes slightly. "Haruhi I have a question for you." She looks at him curiously, "What is it?"

He takes a careful breath, "When you graduate from school…" _I hope I'm doing the right thing. _"Will you marry me?" She blinks slightly and places a lightly kiss on his lips, "Of course I will, there is no one I would rather be with."

**A/N: THE END. Freakin sweet ending. Hoped you guys liked it. I thought it was cute at the end. I bet you guys thought I killed her. **


	12. Author Note: Dangerous Protector Sequel

**The sequel to this story is now up.**

**I have three chapters written so far**

**I hope it does not disappoint**


End file.
